Two Entwined Hearts II
by AnnimeLover
Summary: Its a Klaine wedding! Kurt and Blaine get prepared for their wedding and their friends and family are right behind them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my squeal to Two Entwined Hearts I hope you all like it **

**I don't own anything. **

Chapter 1

Kurts POV

I shook Blaine's arm as I parked the car into the parking lot of McKinley High

"Blaine honey wake up we are at the school. We should get in there before we are late."

Then Blaine opened his eyes and we both got out of the class and we both almost ran to our classes. As soon as I walked into my home economic class the bell rang and I sat down by Mercedes.

"How does my hair look? I ran all the way here from the front doors."

"Your hair looks fine but tell me what happnded after the concert." she said but the teacher started talking so I whispered to her.

"Sorry I don't have sex and tell." Then I swear her eyes grew 10 times larger and she had to cover her mouth from screaming. I tried to pay attention to the lesson but all that was on my mind was Blaine and that we would soon be married and off on a romantic honeymoon just us spending time with each other. Brittany was again confused about the fact that she needed to crack the egg.

"I don't understand the difference between this egg and the egg that was made by a chicken." Then I butted in as usual

"Brit they are the same thing"

"But that's even more confusing does that mean im going to be eating a baby chicken?"

Then I just looked at her and then the bell rang and I was off to Chemistry with Blaine. When I got out of the classroom and started walking down the hall I got a text from... Sebastian?

**Sebastian: **_It was you who called me last night? _

**Kurt:**_ Yes congratulations on using your brain Do you put to much stuff in your hair that its going to your head? That was Saturday morning!_

**Sebastian:**_ You're the one to talk I think every time I look at you your hair gets taller_

**Kurt:**_ Ha ha your so funny im so hurt right now Listen Sebastian I don't have time for this because unlike you I actually care about other things then singing and dancing and hitting on other guys boyfriends! _

Then I turned of my phone and walked in the class trying to put on a good face for Blaine but he knows me as well as a Vouge magazine.

"What's wrong?" He asked when I sat down

"Sebastian just texted me." Then Blaine grounded

"Listen Kurt you don't have to listen or worry about him at all because right now all I care and always will care about is you."

"I love you Blaine"

"I love you too."

Then we both smiled at each other and held each others hands and stayed like that for the rest of the class. When the bell rang we walked to the cafeteria.

"Are you ready to tell them?" I asked

"Yeah lets go."

Then we walked in the cafeteria got our food and made our way to the table with everyone else. Once we sat down everyone looked at us like they were waiting for us to say something.

"Don't leave us in suspense guys tell us what happened im begging you!" Rachel said

"Do you want to tell them?" I asked

"I think we should tell them together."

Then I showed everyone my ring

"Me and Blaine are officially engaged!" I shouted then everyone screamed and came over to give us hugs. All the girls were arguing over who would be bridesmaids

"Girls you can all be bridesmaids!" Then they came over and hugged us again the Finn came over

"Im happy for you Kurt im glad you found someone as awsome and Blaine, and Blaine if you hurt him you will answer to me."

"Its all right Finn I promise I will never hurt him."

Then Finn and Blaine shook hands and we continued to talk about the wedding and Glee club. We all parted ways when the bell rang and left to get to class.

Blaine's POV

When I got to my class I got out my phone and there was a missed call from Wes

_**Wes: Sebastian is PISSED at Kurt**_

_**Blaine: Why whatever did Kurt do? **_

_**Wes: Don't act innocent I know you know what Kurt did**_

_**Blaine: It was just a harmless prank call! **_

_**Wes: That's it? Ok enough of that what happened after the concert?**_

_**Blainee: Stuff**_

_**Wes: Blaine Anderson you tell me**_

_**Blaine: What do you think happnded?**_

_**Wes: Well I think it involved not a lot of clothes and lots of kissing**_

_**Blaine: Bingo now I gotta go oh and you and David are best men for our wedding.**_

_**Wes: Thanks Blaine can I tell everyone? Including Sebastian?**_

_**Blaine: Go right ahead I gotta go now.**_

Then I turned off my phone and tried to pay attention to the lesson but all I had on my mind was Kurt and that in a little while we would be married and be living in New York. Then the bell rang thank god only one more class then I would see Kurt again.

Kurts POV

Before I went in the class I called my dad to let him know that I made it to school on time.

"Hey dad"

"Hey kiddo how was the concert?"

"Wonderful I will tell you about it when I get home."

"Ok see you then Kurt I love you"

"I love you to dad"

Then I walked in class and sat down and got out my paper but halfway through the class I was doodling Blaine+Kurt 4ever in a heart. Then I remembered when I first meet Blaine and liked him instantly and spent the days doodling Blaine+Kurt in a heart only now its actually true. The class seamed to go on forever I spent the last few minutes tapping my foot and waving my pencil against my paper waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. Then when it did I bolted to my locker and got my stuff then I herd a noise and the next thing I know arms were wrapped around me and Blaine's head was by my neck.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too honey. I have to go home and tell my dad the news."

"How do you think he is going to take it?"'

"Well I hope wish me luck."

Then we kissed quickly good bye as I left I turned around and said

"I'll tell you how it went!" I shouted across the hall then we waved to each other. Once I got to my house I walked in and went to the kichen were my dad was there.

"Hi dad can we talk?"

"What is it?"

"Last night Blaine proposed and I said yes" Then I preperd my self for what he was going to say

"I know he asked me a day before your birthday and I said yes." I cant believe it I thought I was going to get launched into a leacher about how we are "too young" and "not ready" and we "were going to fast" I went over and gave my dad a hug.

"Thank you so much dad."

"Your welcome Kurt"

Then Carol waked in and saw the scene

"What's going on?" She asked

"Blaine proposed!" I shouted

"Oh my god Kurt that's amazing!" Then he hugged me and then I showed both of them the ring

"Ok im going to tell Blaine that you guys took it well. You guys are the best parents ever!" Then I ran upstairs and called Blaine

"Hey"

"You sound happy im guessing it went well"

"They were fine with it because a certain SOMEONE asked them beforehand"

"Yeah well I wanted their permission first"

"I love you Blaine Anderson"

"I love you too Kurt Hummel"

Then I herd Finn call out to me

"I have to go now you hang up first"

"No you"

"No you"

"No you"

"Blaine im being serious!"

"So am I you hang up first"

"Your so stubborn"

"You love me"

"I do now hang up"

"No you"

"No you"

"No you"

Then I herd Finn shout

"Someone just hang up the damn phone!"

Then I grounded

"Bye Blaine I love you"

"I love you too"

Then I hung up the phone and went downstairs to talk to Finn

"What do you want?"

Then I was faced with Finn Carol and my dad

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No not at all Kurt we just think that it would be nice to have Blaine over for dinner tomorrow since he will be part of the family." My dad explained

"Guys that would be awesome and Blaine would love it!" Then I hugged everyone and went upstairs to do my homework and to send Blaine a quick text before I get ready for bed

**Kurt: Your coming over tomorrow for dinner**

**Blaine: Can't wait! ;)**

**Kurt: I still can't believe we are getting married!**

**Blaine: Having second thoughts?**

**Kurt: NO not at all its just a few years ago I was getting tossed in dumpsters and getting slushied every day and now im getting married to the most beautiful guy on the plant!**

**Blaine: Oh Kurt! *gives hug***

**Kurt: *hugs back* I have to go see you tomorrow I love you! 3**

**Blaine: I love you too! 3**

**Well that's the end of the first chapter what do you all think? Stay tunned and in cause I don't uploaded the next chapter before next Thursday Happy Anniversary Klaine! I hope you get back together soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

1**Hi guys sorry I deleted the last chapter but the name was just a huge typo and it was annoying me Here is chapter two and I don't own Glee and if I did Klaine would be together. **

Chapter 2

Kurt's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock and got ready for school. I went to my closet and got out a shirt and skinny jeans for Blaine. As I was leaving my house I herd my dad say

"Don't forget to tell Blaine about supper at 6!"

"I wont!" I shouted back as I closed the door and haded to my car. When I parked the car I got out and then saw Blaine nearby, he came over and hugged me whispering in my hear

"Do you wear those jeans on purpose now to toucher me?"

"Maybe" I wisped back and then probably blushing like a idiot we walked in the school and then the bell rang so we parted ways

"Don't forget dinner at my house at 6." I said before leaving

"I won't" he responded and we headed different ways, when the day was over Blaine and I headed over to Glee club only to walk in to a dark room. Blaine went and turned on the light then everyone jumped up and shouted SURPRISE! Then there was a sign that said "congratulations guys!" Then at the bottom there was a smaller one that said "Happy delayed birthday Kurt"

"Guys Why did you do all this?" I asked

"Because we love you guys" Artie said then we all had a giant group hug

"Ok now present time" Santana said

"My gift is that I will not be a total bitch to you today."

"Thanks Santana" I replied then I gave her a quick hug

Then Brittany said

"My turn" Then she handed me a card and a scrapbook the card was decorated with crayon and the scrapbook had a bunch of pictures of us.

"Thanks Brittany" I said and I gave her a hug then Quinn came up and handed me a box and inside that bok was a CD

"I know its not much but..." She didn't get to finish her sentence because I was already hugging her

"Quinn its OK you didn't have to get me anything but it's the thought that counts"

Then I looked at Tina as she handed me her gift ans I opended it revealing a sweater

"Thank you Tina" I gave her a hug then I turned to the guys

"Kurt we would lie if I said we knew what to get you." Fin said and I smiled

"Seriously we all were at my house just staring at the ceiling trying to think of somthing." Sam said

"Guys you didn't have to do that" I said trying to hold back my laugh

"Well we did so shut up and accept your gift." Puck said then Mike gave me a bag that was filled with hairspary and a pair of Converse.

"Thanks guys" I smiled then I sat down and tried on the shoes

"Do you like it?" Artie asked

"I love it" then we all joined in for a group hug I was happy that I had such great and true friends such as these ones. Then Mr. Schue walked in looking very confused and we just laughed and told him about mine and Blaines engagment

"Congratulations guys I wished I had something for you."

"Mr. Schue you don't have to get us anything." Blaine said as he took the words out of my mouth.

"No my gift will wait until the wedding." I sighed as he just comptly ignored what Blaine said but didn't say anything as we all took our seats me and Blaine sat next to each other holding hands as Mr. Schue started talking but the only thing that was on my mind was tonight. I was nervous that something was going to go wrong Finn was going to embarrass me I can see it now. After glee club was over we walked to our cars and released our hands.

"Nervous about tonight?" I asked

"I little but mostly exited are you?"

"Yeah im worried that something is going to go wrong." I admited

"Nothing is going to go wrong. I will se you tonight and just relax." Then we quicky kissed before getting in our cars.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blainy Blang."

"Seriously?"

"You don't like it?" I asked sort of disappointed

"No I love it"

"Good because I will think of one new pet name every day."

"For how long?"

"Until I run out of them."

"I am crazy about you." he said

Then we waved as we parted ways and I drove to my house when I went in the kithcen Carol was there

"Hi honey how was school?"

"Great the glee club had a delayed birthday party/congrats on our engagement and it was nice and it made me realize how great my friends are."

"That was nice."

"Yeah so how was your day?" Then we talked for the rest of the day

"So is tonight still on?" She asked

"Yeah Blaine said he would be here."

"Great"

Then my dad came in

"Hey dad"

Hey kiddo how was school?"

"Great in Glee Club they threw a party for me and Blaine."

"That was nice and speaking of Blaine is he still coming over tonight?"

"Yeah he is" then Finn came in

"Good it gives me a change to embarrass you."

"Finn you will do no such thing!"

"Yes I will its my job as your stepbrother."

I just groaned and helped Carol with supper then when 6 came I herd a knock on the door

"I'll get it!" I shouted and practically ran to the door and opened it to revel Blaine looking beautiful as ever

"Hello" I said and gave him a hug

"Hi" he replied then we broke apart and he walked in my house and I whispererd in his ear

"Ignore everything Finn says." He just laughed and we walked to the kitchen were everyone was waiting for us. We sat down and five minutes into the dinner we were all laughing.

"You were on the football team?" Blaine asked

"For a bit." I admitted

" Yeah and because of you we won our first game granted we were all dancing.." Finn said

"But it worked! You guys worked together." Then Finn went on about the time the girls and I did Lady Gaga.

"You stood up for me in a shower curtain!" Then Blaine laughed

"What goes on at your school?"

"You don't want to know we caused a sex riot while doing Brittany Spears."

Then Finn went on and on about the time I had a crush on him and our first performance in front of the school.

"Ok! Lets move on shall we!" I said before he said anything else

"So when were you guys thinking of doing the wedding?" Carol asked thank god a subject that would not make me blush uncontrollably

"We were thinking of doing it after graduation." I said

" Are you too going to New York together?" Dad asked

"Yeah that's the plan." I said

"You guys better visit"

"We will" Blaine promised then we talked about the wedding and what we had planned after. Once the supper was over Blaine said

"That was a wonderful dinner thank you."

"Your welcome Blaine and we are glad that you and Kurt are so happy together im glad that you guys have your futures planned out and are not taking this to far." Dad said

"Thank you sir" Blaine said

"Ok none of this sir business now that you guys are engaged its either Burt or dad ok?"

"Ok Burt thanks" Then we all did a family hug and I walked Blaine to the door as everyone waved goodbye.

"Thanks for tonight your family is awesome."

"Our family Blaine." I corrected him

"Right our family"

I walked him to his car

"See you tomorrow I love you."

"I love you too Blaine text me when you get home so I know your ok"

"I will" Then he got in his car and we waved good bye, I walked in the house well that could have gone worse I smiled to myself yeah my family is pretty cool then I looked up at the sky

"I wish you were here mom, alive you would love him" I said before reaching the door.

**Ok so I had a writers block but im back and I will try to think of nicknames for Blaine and if anyone has one then tell me that would help a lot thanks :) review and favorite and if you do Kurt or Blaine will pop up and dance for you. **


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3

**Hi guys I had a writers block and then got busy so now im back **

**I do not own Glee**

Finns POV

I woke up and got ready for school when I walked into the kitchen Kurt is normally there mabe he spent a night at Blaine's.

Blaine's POV

I woke up and got ready and sent Kurt a good morning text and a few minutes later he didn't reply back which is unusual for him. Did he sleep in? I called but it just went to voice mail. Maybe he slept over at Mercedes or Rachel's. I got in the car and when I parked in the parking lot Finn came up to me looking nervous

"Kurts not with you?" He asked

"No I thought he was with you or he was with Mercedes or Rachel." Ok now im worried were the hell was Kurt?!

"No I just asked them"

"Maybe he came in early for school." I said hopefully

"Yeah lets look around"

As we walked up the school we passed Tina

"Hey guys I herd that Kurt is missing."

"Yeah we can't find him." I said

"Well I'll help look around."

"Thanks Tina and tell the other girls and then if everyone helped we could find him." Finn suggested and Tina nodded her head and left. Me and Finn practically ran around were we would think he would be choir room: nope, Auditorium: nope, Spanish class with ?:nope, then the bell rang great how was I supposed to concentrate when my fiancé is who knows were?

"Relax maybe he will show up later." Finn said as he put a hand on my shoulder

"I hope" I said as I left to get to class.

AFTER SCHOOL

I walked in Glee club hoping to see Kurt but no such luck I sighed and sat down and looked at the empty chair wishing he was there. Everyone was there expect for Puck but he's probably somewhere. Then Mr. Schue came in

"Ok guys I found a number for us to do Kurt your going to take the lead."

Then I spoke up

"Um Mr Schue Kurt isn't here"

"Were is he?"

"We don't know"

Then a voice came from the door

"I'm right here" I know that angelic voice anywhere I turned to see Kurt probably the worse he has ever looked his clothes were ripped and messy, his hair was messed up and he had bruises on his face including one black eye. He was standing by Puck then I ran over and gave him a hug

"You have no idea how worried I was" I said to him

"It's ok Blaine I'm here."

Then Finn came in and so did everyone and had a group hug and there was a mixture of

"You scared us, where were you? You look like a mess."

"Were did you find him?" I asked Puck

"In the dumpster with that Sebastian kid."

"Why were you and Sebastian in a dumpster?" I asked

"Well I came here early to work on a project and as soon as I stepped out of my car he showed up and he told me a bunch of stupid stuff that my voice is squeaky, that I have a terrible fashion sense and a bunch of stuff about my family then I told him he was a asshole and then he punched me in the face. It wasn't that hard so he decided to slam me up against the dumpster then he grabbed me by my collar and threw me in the dumpster so I grabbed him and threw him in with me. The smell was too much for both for him then he passed out and I did too because the next thing I remember was Puck shaking at me."

"Kurt we have to tell Burt and Carole." Finn said

"NO!" I shouted

" They already have enough to worry about with the wedding."

"Well then how are you going to hid that black eye from them?" Santana asked

"With make up obviously" then Kurt left and I followed him into the boys bathroom

"do you need any help?"

"No I'll be fine"

"Ok can I stay here and watch you"

"Of corse you can"

Then I smiled and looked as Kurt took out some makeup and dabbed it lightly over his bruises then he turned and looked at me

"Better?"

"Much"

Then he bit his lip

"Actually Blainy bear there is one thing I want you to help me with"

"Of corse Kurt I will help you with anything, and I like the nickname."

Then he took of his shirt and reveled more bruises around his chest I took the make up and dabbed lightly. Why is it always Kurt that goes trough all this shit? Sometimes I wonder how he is so brave about it and doesn't burst down crying all the time.

"Kurt why are you so brave? If I went through what you are going through and went through in the past with Karofsky I would hate him and would want to punch his face every time I saw him."

"How would that help? That would only make things worse and don't forget you helped me get out of all that shit. The reason im brave is because of you Blaine."

Then I looked into his blue eyes and my lips meet his my arms went around his waist then I slight groan came from Kurt and not the sexy kind.

"Ow"

"Sorry, I can't wait until your bruises are healed and I can kiss you all I want."

"I cant want for that day, we will have a lot of kissing to make up for." Then Kurt put on his shirt and we walked out of the bathroom our hands entwined.

**Hi guys sorry I would have had this up sooner but I went on a trip with my band and got back last night but I finished it. Please review and favorite and follow**


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

**This chapter is angsty with Kurt but him and Finn have a bro moment **

Finns POV

I walked in Kurts room to get something and Kurt was in the middle of the room with a short sleeved shirt on and scars were all along his arm. Kurt seemed pissed

"How many times have I told you to knock." Kurt said and then sighed

"Sorry" I said eyeing his scars Kurt wasn't bringing it up so he must be hiding it from me and everyone else. Should I bring it up? It might come up as me nagging him and forcing me to tell him wich would resolve in a fight and him screaming at me in Spanish and French. Fuck it I am his stepbrother and I care about him and I want to know what's going on.

"Kurt the scars on your arm.."

"It's nothing Finn what did you want."

"He's being stubborn and changing the subject the best thing is to pretend to leave and he usually cracks. I take my jacket that I left and started to leave but then I herd Kurt say

"Finn wait.. This is going to sound weird but... have you ever even for a second think about killing yourself."

I knew were this was going so I just shook my head and let him explain

"Well I have.. It was before the wedding before I meet Blaine I was having a really crappy day I was alone and I was crying in the bathroom and the razor was there so I cut myself it hurt but I was already hurting. I only did it a few times before I herd my dad come in then I changed my shirt to hid the scars."

"Have you been hiding them this whole time?"

"No they went away after I started to date Blaine."

"Then why are they there again?"

Then I saw the tears in Kurt's eyes

"I stated again because everything is my fault!"

Then Kurt fell on my crying into my shirt and I wrapped my arms around him

"No there not."

"Yes they are! Blaine is worried about this Sebastian thing and I saw the look on his face when I came to the choir room all beat up.. On all of your faces I love you guys and you should have to worry or be hurt because of me and my bitchy attitude to snap back comments instead of taking them and walking away."

"Ok Kurt first of all we all looked like that because you looked like total shit and we all think that you got in a accident on the way to school or got stuck in the girls washroom or something. We care about you and its not your fault that other people don't. Second of all your bitchy side is hilarious and its not your fault when someone says a rude comment about your family and everyone you love of corse your gonna snap back any sane person would. Third of all the reason Blaine was freaking out was because you didn't tell him were you went and he was thinking of the worse. Don't do this to yourself Kurt your worth more then this your getting married and living in New York in a few weeks for god sakes!"

"Its just getting to me Finn im sick of it and I feel like im going to crack and im going to say or do something im going to regret."

"Kurt you went trough a year and a bit of all this alone and we have no idea how you did it now you have Blaine who knows what your going through, you have the guys and Santana who want to find that Sebastian ass and put him in his place. All of the girls who love you and hate to see you hurt and you have me your brother. I look up to you Kurt when I was a outsider I lost it after a day but you didn't and stayed strong your amazing Kurt and even though I didn't tell you this before but I love you and don't want to see go trough this anymore then you do. "

"Thanks Finn" Kurt stopped crying and let go of my shirt

"Another thing... how do you manage to put all your clothes in that wardrobe? Kurt laughed which was a good sigh

"Talent and thanks Finn I feel a little better" I knew he was lying Kurt can be so stubborn but I hope what I said sunk in a little bit. I got a idea to test it out

"Well im going to go out for a bit are you going to be ok by your self?"

"Yes Finn now go."

Kurts POV

When Finn left I went to the bathroom there was a razor my natural reaction was to pick it up and just as the razor hit my skin something stopped me my moms perfume then I thought what the hell am I doing? If mom was here what would she think of this dad or even worse Blaine. I dropped the razor and walked away.

THE NEXT DAY IN GLEE CLUB(Takes place after Karofsky's attempt at suisde)

"Have anyone even thought about taking there life?" Mr. Shue asked then I decided to tell everyone.

"I have"

Then there was a loud "WHAT!" Echoing the room

"Before I meet Blaine and I was having a really crappy day I was alone and I was crying in the bathroom and the razor was there so I cut myself it hurt but I was already hurting. I only did it a few times before I herd my dad come in then I changed my shirt to hid the scars." I stopped once me and Blaine dated but after what happened to me with Sebastian and the look that I saw on your guys face I thought it was my fault but Finn and my mom helped he realize that it wasn't."

"Thank you Kurt for telling me that." Blaine said

"Your welcome I love you"

"I love you too so much and don't ever forget that."

Then "AWWWWWWWW" circled the room and "kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss" Blaine knows that I hate PDA so he didn't try to make the first move but I did and kissed him and he kissed me back his eyes winded. After we broke apart I leaned my head on Blaine's shoulder being extra afficient. Our hands clasped together and I wisped

"mabe PDA inst so bad" He laughed then I planted a quick kiss on his check and layed my head back on his shoulder paying attention to Mr. Shue again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hi sorry guys I haven't been updating this in while but I got so caught up in Klaine in New York and school if you haven't read Klaine in New York yet DO IT! Speaking of Klaine I have a HUGE spoiler for you guys for the episode on May 9 (if you don't want to see it then just ignore the bold) ... BLAINE WANTS TO PROPOSE!**** Am I the only one who wishes they could flash forward in time just to see that moment? I hope Kurt says yes if he does I will just die of happiness anyway I'm rambling lets move on to the story. I don't know Glee **

**P.S I was looking over the last chapter of this and I realized something Kurt didn't call Blaine a nickname :( I'm sorry everyone but in my defense Blaine was only there at the end of the chapter but it will not happen agin **

Kurt's POV

Two weeks it's been two weeks since Blaine proposed and now we are in my bedroom with wedding magazines all over the room.

"Kurt since when does the groom plan their own wedding?"

"Since I was a kid Blaine its my dream to plan my no our wedding I want it to be perfect"

"It will be just try not to go overboard"

I rolled my eyes at him we both know that its impossible for me not to go overboard with this

"Ok so what has your brilliant mind have planned?" I smiled and explained everything to Blaine once I was done he just smiled

"That sounds beautiful honey"Then he placed a soft kiss on my lips

"How about we take a short break and get some coffee"

"That sounds nice" I admitted

Once we got to the Lima Bean I went to sit down while Blaine got the coffee

"What do you want?" He asked sarcastically I smiled

"Now let me think" I replayed then Blaine walked over to the counter when I sat down I saw Blaine coming with two coffee's in his hand

"Here you go"

"Thank you"

As we drank our coffee we discased what we are going to do after the wedding

"So were shall we go on our honeymoon?"

"I don't know Kurt where do you want to go?"

"We should go to LA!" I saw Blaine rolling his eyes

"No im serious Blaine"

"Do you realize how expensive that is?"

"Ah but you forget I have money from extra hours in the shop with my dad which I was saving up for this moment Blaine please its my dream to ger married in New York and go to LA for my honeymoon" Then I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Please Blainey Perry? Please with a new Vogue on top?"

"Fine Kurt you win"

"Yes thank you I love you I love you I love you I love you !"

"OK Kurt I get it you love me."

"You bet I do"

Then I held out my hand and he took it then I realized that just two years ago we sat in this same seats were we said our first "I love you" I smiled

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing just that two years ago we sat in this exact spot and you first told me you loved me."

"And you said you loved me back that was the best day of my life"

"Really Blaine you can't think of any other nights that might have been better?"

"Well now that I think about it there are a couple that might be better like our first time and when I proposed to you."

"Yes I think they are my favorite moments with you so far"

Then Blaine groaned

"What is it?" I asked and he just jestured his head towards the door and Sebastian walks in( he has a few scars and bruises from our little fight) ok that's it he beat me up now im going to get even I know I wouldn't normally do this but I need to get revenge. I grabbed my coffee( or what was left of it which was cold

"Kurt what are you planning?"

"Just for Sebastian to get a taste of his own medicine."

We both stood up and looked like we were leaving but Sebastian saw was

"Oh sorry guys didn't see you there I thought Kurt would be in the hospital"

"Ha ha so funny" then I opened the lid of my coffee and poured it on his head

"There now were even"

We left and drove back to my house laughing the whole way home, when we walked in Finn and Rachel were on the couch watching a movie they didn't seem to realize that we came in so I gave Blaine the signal to be quite as I tip-toed to the living room. They were watching Hairspray and "without love" was playing so I decided to scare Rachel and sing:

**Once I was a selfish fool**

**Who never understood**

**Never looked inside myself**

**Though on the outside, I looked good! **

**Then we met and you made me**

**The man I am today**

**Tracy, I'm in love with you**

**No matter what you weigh**

**'Cause...**

Then Rachel smiled after realizing I was there and we sang the rest of the Tracy and Link part

**Without love**

**Life is like the seasons with no summer**

**Without love**

**Life is rock 'n' roll without a drummer**

**Tracy, I'll be yours forever**

**'Cause I never wanna be**

**Without love**

**Tracy, never set me free**

**No, I ain't lyin'**

**Never set me free, Tracy,**

**No, no, no!**

After we sang Finn and Blaine clapped

"That was awesome guys" Finn said

"Thanks well we will leave you alone" Then I grabbed Blaine's hand once we got up to my room Blaine stared at me

"You would make a excellent Link Larkin"

"What about Danny Zuko?" I asked

"Well you could be anybody"

"Thanks hey how about we ask Mr. Schue to do Hairspray for the school musical?"

"That would be awesome" Then he put his hands on my shoulders

"I can't wait for you to get in front of the audience and sing your heart out." Then he kissed my neck and left a trail down to my collarbone and back up to my check

"What you did at the coffee shop was brave"

"Yeah he will probably be washing coffee out of his hair for the rest of the day"

"Probably"

Then we laughed some more as we laid down on my bed still covered with wedding magazines

"Do you want to sing another song? If Mr. Schue lets us do the musical you need a audition song."

"Blaine do you want to listen to me sing?"

"... yes"

"Ok because I love you"

Then I started to sing and dance around Blaine

"**Hey little girl with the cash to burn**

**Well, I'm selling something you won't return**

**Hey little girl, take me off the shelf**

**'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself**

**Once you browse through the whole selection**

**Shake those hips in my direction**

**Bring it back if she never did see**

**Take me home and then unwrap me**

**Shop around with every dollar, I've got to be**

**The ladies' choice, ladies' choice, the ladies' choice**

**Hey little girl looking for a sale**

**Hey little girl looking for a sale**

**And test drive this American male**

**Test drive this American male**

**It's gonna take cash to fill my tank**

**Gonna take cash to fill my tank**

**So let's crack open your piggy bank**

**Let's crack open your piggy bank**

**Hey little girl, you're window shopping**

**I got somethings traffic stopping**

**Hey little girl on a spending spree**

**I don't come cheap but the kisses come free**

**Closer inspection, I'm sure that you'll agree**

**I'm the ladies' choice, ladies' choice, ladies' choice**

**Hey little girl on a spending spree**

**I don't come cheap but the kisses come free**

**On closer inspection, I'm sure that you'll agree**

**Oh, hey little girl, listen to my plea**

**I come with a lifetime guarantee**

**One day maybe you will find the baby makes three**

**It's the ladies' choice, I'm the ladies' choice**

**The ladies' choice, I'm the ladies' choice**

**Choice, choice, I'm the ladies' choice**"

When I was done Blaine was clapping and Rachel was standing by the door clapping as well

"Kurt if you don't get the part then noone else should" Blaine said and I started to blush

"Well I've only been singing that song since I was 13."

"Kurt we have to ask Mr. Schue about this tomorrow me as Tracy Turnblaind a girl who's true talents are not recognized, something I can relate too and you as the hot male actor who helps her find love."

"Ok...?" I asked

"Did you just call Kurt hot?" Blaine asked

"Mabey but that's not the point the point is we are going to be the lead in the school musical this year and its something you can put on your NYADA application"

"Ok I will do it Rachel im actuly exited to play a lead part in something for a change"

"Great! I am going to go home and practice" Then she left and headed home

"I better get going too" Blaine said

But it's dark out? I'm sure our parents won't mind if you spent the night we are engaged after all."

"Yeah but.."

"**Baby it's cold outside" **

"Ok! Ok" Then we went downstairs were Finn was watching football with my dad

"Lets just hang out here until the game... Blaine?"

Then I saw Blaine on the couch with my dad and Finn I sighed

"boys" I wisped under my breath then I got a text from Rachel

**Rachel: Hey future Link Larkin ;) **

**Kurt: Rach don't get to exited we don't even know if we can do it yet.. But in case we can hello Tracy :)**

**Rachel: Sorry it's just that I never got a chance to do a musical with you :)**

**Kurt: Finn doesn't seem too mad that you left early**

**Rachel: Oh he understands see u tomorrow ;) **

**Kur**t**: See u then ;)**

Once the game was over it was way too lat for Blaine to drive home and my dad noticed it too

"You know Blaine its way to late for you to be driving home at this hour so if its ok with your parents you can stay here for the night"

"Thank you Burt" Then he called his parents dad went out to talk to Carol and I sat down were Blaine was

"Sorry I stole Rachel form you"

"That's ok I don't have to worry about you sleeping with her" then we both laughed

"Yes that is probably on of the very few advantages for having a gay stepbrother" Then I thought about what Rachel said about me being the hot male lead. Was she hitting on me? Whatever probably not. Then I herd Blaine say thank you into his phone and I smiled as he sat down.. On my lap

"Hello there"

"Hello I can stay"

"That's great"

"Why didn't you watch the game with us?"

Then Finn laughed

"Yeah Kurt sitting threw a football game that's funny!"

"Yeah you know I have never seen a eniter game before"

"But I missed my cuddle buddy"

Then his lap curled down and giving me those puppy dog eyes

"Fine" Then we watched T.V curled up by each other

"You guys are so adorable I think I am going to barf"

"Your just jealous Finn" I screamed as he was heading up the stairs

"Yeah yeah!"

Then we watched T.V for a bit before we retreated to my bedroom, we lied down on my bed

"I could get used to this" I said stroking his check

"So could I"

Then I cuddled up close my head to his chest, then feel asleep to Blaine twirling at my hair saying "I love you Link Larkin" and a smile on my face.

**Before you all review asking "oh my god is Rachel going to have a crush on Kurt?" ** **Don't worry she won't(unless you want that) but come one she has to feel something they are going to be kissing. All the Kurt fangirls(myself included) and Blaine are very jealous of Rachel. I was actually very pissed when Kurt didn't get the male lead in West Side Story his addition was AMAZING! Oh my god were did he learn to use those swords? Then they just gave it to Blaine who didn't even want it! Oh look im rambling again anyways see you guys next time**


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter 6

I woke up with my head on Blaine's chest and my alarm going off ugh stupid alarm intrupeted my wonderful dream.

"Good morning" I said

"Good morning, did you know your adorable when you sleep?"

"Um.. ok? Do I have my very own personal stacker now?"

"Yes"

"Well good thing he's adorable"

Then we got ready and went downstairs where we were greeted by Finn

" Morning guys, Kurt are you nervous?"

"A bit" I admitted

"What if says no we all know how stubborn he can be"

"Relax Kurt you are going to get the part and you are going to be awesome" Blaine said

I blushed as we got breakfast then left for school. We waved goodbye to Finn as we headed to Chemistry.

Chemistry is usually boring but with Blaine as my partner we sometimes can distract each other, after class was over we separated as I headed to my next class. The day moved by fairly fast and when I got to Spanish class with Rachel we sat next to each other as usual. After the class I whispered to her

"This is it"

"Yeah" I'm not sure her lack of words either means nervousness or exitement either way I followed her up to the desk.

"Mr. Schue we have somthing we want to ask you?" We both asked

"Hey guys whats up?"

"We may have found the schools musical this year." I siad

"Great well what is it?" Ok this was going good

"Hairspray" Rachel said

"Good choice you guys we will discuses it more in Glee"

"Ok" We both said even if it wasn't the answer we wanted but its better then a no

We both walked to our lockers

"Do you think everyone is going to agree to our idea?" Rachael asked as she opened her locker

"I hope so I need this for NYADA"

"Don't worry Kurt you will figure something out"

I smiled at her as I returned to my locker and looking at all the stuff I put up though out the years I smiled when I saw the picture of Blaine and 'courage' underneath it that one word helped me through all the bad things in my life well that and the man who said it of corse. I closed my locker as I walked to the choir room. I sat down in one of the seats next to Blaine

"Did you talk to Mr. Shue?"

"Yeah he said he will bring it up and see what everyone else has to say"

"Kurt that's great! Everyone is going to agree to it"

"Really?"

"Yeah there is a part for pretty much everyone and Mercedes will even get the solo she has been dying for and deserves"

I was just a little more confidant as everyone started to come in and sit down and Mr. Schue came in

"Hey guys Kurt and Rachael came to me with a great idea for the school musical

"What is it?" Mercedes asked

"Hairspary" Then everyone cheered

"Ok now auditions will be held tomorrow so good luck now one to business Regionals"

I smiled at Blaine as he squeezed my hand

"Do you want me to come over so I can watch you practice"

I nodded the year was coming to a end soon and that means graduation and most importantly the wedding. After Glee Club we said goodbye to everyone and got in my car.

"Are you exited?" he asked

"Yeah but I have to be perfect at the additions or bye bye NYADA"

"Kurt you were already perfect when you sang in your bedroom nobody deserves this more then you do"

I blushed

"Thanks Blainey poo"

He laughed

"Do you stay up all night thinking of nicknames?"

"Yes! Its actually really hard"

Then we talked about what song I should sing and agreed on "Somewhere over the rainbow" then I made the first move and made out on my bed for a few hours. Just when I was about to pull Blaine's shirt off his head my dad said

"Boys! It's time for Blaine to go home!"

We said our goodbyes and I started on my homework

Blaine's POV

When I got home my mom and dad was making supper

"Hey Blaine how was your day?" my dad asked

"Great I was over at Kurt's helping him for our school musical he really wants the lead so he can get into NYADA"

"Well I've herd Kurt sing and he's amazing" mom said

"Yeah he is"

Then we had supper talking about our day I was telling my parents about the school musical

"So what musical are you guys doing?" dad asked

"Hairspary"

"Well Kurt would be perfect for that" dad said as he chuckled

I love that ever since I stared to date Kurt my parents have been ok with me being gay and have been spending more time with me.

"So you told me you proposed to Kurt and he said yes" mom said

"Yeah and I hope you can come"

"Blaine we won't miss it for the world" dad said

"Thanks" Then I smiled that finally me and my dad are seeing eye to eye

"Invite Kurt over tomorrow if he's not to busy its been a while since I've seen him"

"Sure dad I will" Then I excused myself and went up to my room were there was a text message from Kurt

_Blah! Homework :( can u text me back when u get the chance so I don't die of bordam?_

I have homework to do too so I put my work on one side and my phone on the other side

**Blaine: Same blah but at least I can talk to you :)**

**Kurt: Just because I'm fluent in Spanish doesn't mean I enjoy doing homework for it**

**Blaine: You should tutor me they didn't have Spanish classes at Dalton **

**Kurt: Sure but you will have to pay me back**

**Blaine: Oh how?**

**Kurt: Hummm let me think about that**

I laughed as I did a bit of homework and then got a text again

**Kurt: You could take me out for a date **

**Blaine: Done oh yeah tomorrow night my parents want you to come over**

**Kurt: Ok can't wait ;) gtg :( Finn says he needs help with his French homework **

**Blaine: How many languages do you speak?**

**Kurt: Just them bye 3 you**

**Blaine: 3 you too **

That night I dreamt of a blue eyed boy and of our wonderful future together

The next morning I got up got dressed making sure to keep my curls loose just like Kurt likes them. Since Kurt has been wearing the skinniest jeans in his closest I decided to join in on the "Who can turn the other person on the most game" I left the bowtie and opened up the first few buttons on my shirt. This should get his attention I just hope he decent style his hair like when they did "Born this way" when I saw him after school that day I decided that, that was the sexiest hairstyle he ever did or when he barely puts any in and its all soft. I snapped out of y Kurt hair fantasy and drove to school, when I got there I went to my locker and Kurt was there yep skinniest jeans in the world and hair sexy as hell well more then usual I sighed

"You don't look nervous" I said

"Well I have encouragement from the best boyfriend ever"

"Do I know him"

"More then you think"

Then he whispered in my ear

"If I have a situation downstairs its your fault for wearing that dame shirt"

I whispered back

"Excuse me Mr Im going to find the shiniest pants in the world!"

Kurt just laughed and then the bell rang I closed my locker and we waved goodbye as we headed

separate ways. After school I rushed to the auditorim to see if I could catch Kurt before he went on. Mercedes just finished her audition being flawless as always

"That was amazing Mercedes" Artie and Mr. Schue said

"Thamks" She said as she walked off the stage and Kurt came on I sat down in the back

"Hi im Kurt Hummel and im auditing for the role of Link Larkin"

Then he stared signing perfect as usual and they looked impressed

**Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high**

**There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.**

**Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue**

**And the dreams that you dare to dream,**

**Really do come true.**

**Someday I'll wish upon a star**

**And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.**

**Where troubles melt like lemon drops,**

**High above the chimney tops,**

**That's where you'll find me.**

**Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly**

**Birds fly over the rainbow**

**Why then, oh why can't I?**

**If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow**

**Why, oh why can't I?**

**Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high**

**There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.**

**Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue**

**And the dreams that you dare to dream,**

**Really do come true.**

**Someday I'll wish upon a star**

**And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.**

**Where troubles melt like lemon drops,**

**High above the chimney tops,**

**That's where you'll find me.**

**Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly**

**Birds fly over the rainbow**

**Why then, oh why can't I?**

**If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow**

**Why, oh why can't I? **

"That was great Kurt" Artie and Mr. Schue said as they clapped for him and I joined in as Kurt gave a little bow and left the stage. I ran to give him a hug

"That was wonderful you got the role in the bag"

"I hope so" Then Kurt looked around and sighed

"Rachael couldn't wait for me"

"Her lose is my gain" I said as I gave him then we left the auditorium and walked by our cars

"See you tomorrow" I said as I gave him a quick kiss but just as I was about to pull away Kurt put his arms around my neck and deepening the kiss I put my hands and started to play with his hair happy that he didnt protest and moaned a bit when we broke apart we got in each others cars and said "I love you" as we drove away.

When I got home I got ready for dinner tonight with Kurt and texted him to be here in a few hours. When the time came there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it!" I shouted as I ran to get the door and I opended it to revel Kurt and loose (for him) fitting jeans and his hair in it's usual style, I smiled as I let him in then whispered in his ear

"I like what you were wearing earlier better"

"Blaine if I wore that to your parents house I don't know what they would think of me" I just sighed

"I will were it again on our date tomorrow"

"Yes as a celebration of you getting the part since the cast list goes up tomorrow" Kurt smiled as we went towards the dinning room and I picked out a spot for Kurt having the chair already pulled out for him.

"What a gentleman" Kurt said as I sat down next to him trying not to blush

"So Kurt Blaine tells us that this is your last year" Dad said trying to make conversation

"Yes im hopping to get into the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts but if that doesn't work out my plan B is to go to the community collage in Lima."

"It's good that you have a back up plan" mom said

"But Kurt will get into NYADA" I added

"So Kurt what career choices do you have in mind after collage" dad asked

"Well my biggest dream is to be on Broadway"

"Yes Blaine mentioned that you sing like a angel"

"MOM!" I shouted blushing

"Well I wouldn't say a angel" Kut said blushing as well

"We have a piano downsatirs if you would like to play somthing" dad suggested

"Thank you sir and the meal was wonderful Mrs. Anderson"

"Thank you Kurt" my mother said as we headed to the piano

"Any reqests?"

"No Kurt just play what you know" my parents said

Then Kurt started to play the piano beautifully I know he played but this is the first time I herd him play

**I can almost see it**

**That dream I am dreaming**

**But there's a voice inside my head saying**

**"You'll never reach it"**

**Every step I'm taking**

**Every move I make feels**

**Lost with no direction**

**My faith is shaking**

**But I gotta keep trying**

**Gotta keep my head held high**

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be a uphill battle**

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb**

**The struggles I'm facing**

**The chances I'm taking**

**Sometimes might knock me down**

**But no, I'm not breaking**

**I may not know it**

**But these are the moments that**

**I'm gonna remember most, yeah**

**Just gotta keep going**

**And I, I got to be strong**

**Just keep pushing on**

**'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be a uphill battle**

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb, yeah!**

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

**Somebody's gonna have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb, yeah!**

**Keep on moving, keep climbing**

**Keep the faith, baby**

**It's all about, it's all about the climb**

**Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa**

After the song was over my parents clapped and I joined in

"That was amazing Kurt" I said as I went up to hug him

"Thank you as he did a slight bow"

"Well it's getting late I should be getting home thank you for inviting me"

"Ok well it's nice to have you Kurt" my parents said

"Thank you" as I let him out the door

"See you tomorrow" I said

"Yeah see you then I love you"

"I love you too"

Then I waved goodbye as the car passed by this night went by better then I thought I hummed "Teenage Dream" as I headed up to my room Kurt has been singing so much lately tomorrow im going to sing to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys renumber this? Well I have detected to push the musical along which wasn't what I was going to do the first place but I want to go to the weading and I have cute ideas about there honeymoon so just bear with me and we will see Klaine honeymoon cuteness oh yeah and I miss Kurtcedes so I'm adding some and they will probely get closer when its near the wedding **

Chapter 7

Kurt's POV

I woke up and turned off my alarm I didn't sleep well last night worried that I wasn't going to get the part. I got up and got dressed smiler to what I had on yesterday, I know what your doing Blaine Anderson two can play at that game. Me and Rachel agreed to meet at the school early to see if the cast list went up. I parked my car in the school and when I got out I saw Rachel run over to me.

"It's about time you got here! We have been waiting for you"

"We?" I asked

"Blaine and Finn are waiting for us now come on!"

She took my hand and we ran down the halls of the school and we stopped once we saw the bulletin board. I took hold of Blaine's hand and Finn was holding on to Rachel's other hand this is it.. I looked up at the board:

**Link Larkin...Kurt Hummel**

I put on the biggest smile I ever had and looked at the rest

**Tracey Tunbland... Rachel Berry**

I looked at Rachel and we smiled at each other then looked at the rest

**Amber Von Tussle...Quinn Fabrey **

Oh god this is going to be awkward

**Corny Collins...Blaine Anderson**

I looked at Blaine and smiled

"I didn't know you auditioned for Corny perfect choice by the way"

"I wanted it to be a surprise"

I kissed him on the cheek then looked at the rest

**Motormouth Maybelle...Mercedes Jones**

**Seaweed... Noah 'Puck'Pukerman**

**Tracey's dad...** **Finn Hudson**

**Penny Pinglton... Britney S. Pears**

**Velma Von Tussle... Santana Lopez**

**Tracy's mom... Lauren Zizes**

**Little Inez... Tina Chon Chang**

This is going to be interesting...I'm glad Mercedes got a big part Maybelle is perfect for her

"I'm so proud of you" Blaine said

"Thanks" then I gave him a hug

"Ok I need to get in here" Rachael said

"Yeah me too"Finn said

Then we had a group hug then more people started to come in and the rest of the glee members almost ran to the bullion bored we got out of their way to here mixtures of cheers and laughter. We left and went to class. After the day is over I went to Glee club with a smile on my face then Blaine came in behind me and kissed me on the cheek

"I guess I will have to share you for while" then he sighed dramatically

I laughed "Always the drama queen"

"You're the one to talk" then I pressed my lips against his it didn't last very long because Santana walked in

"Wacky" then she sat down and we sat down next to each other and more members started to come in Rachael came in last with Finn and sat on the other side of me then Mr Schue came in carrying scripts.

"Ok guys we have a lot of work to do and I know that you guys can make this awesome" he said as he handed out the scripts.

"So all of you have to work really hard"

"Don't worry Mr. Schue we won't let you down" Rachael said

"Great now I was thinking we would focus on the speaking parts today and focus on the songs tomorrow. We are going to set the scene in the classroom Kurt, Finn and Rachael your up" I stood up my legs weak but then Blaine wisped as I stood up

"Good luck your going to be awesome"

That gave me enough courage to walk over to the floor

"Ok guys page 70"

We flipped to the page and Rachael stood next to the door then Finn started of saying

"Oh, and Mr. Larkin, perhaps you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Patrick Henry's immortal last words?" Finn said to me chuckling

"Kiss my ass?"

Then the entire glee club started laughing including myself, Rachael, Finn even Mr. Schue was laughing after that I worked a bit with Quinn and it looked like this was as awkward for her then it was for me especially the part were I have to give her a ring that is something I never thought I would be doing in my life. After we practiced I drove home with Blaine he looking not so happy

"What's wrong?"

I herd him mumble

"Do you like Quinn more then me?" I couldn't hold back my laughter and started bursting

"What? That's ridiculous! Why the hell would I like Quinn she's a girl"

"I know but all the girls fawn all over you like when they need to go shopping or a make over or help with singing they go to you."

"Blaine are you jealous?"

"A bit"

I parked the car in the driveway and we got out

"Well you shouldn't be ok? You are the only one I will ever love we are engaged after all" Then I leaded in and gently pecked him on the lips

"I'm just jealous I have to share you with the prettiest girl in the school and Rachel who a few ago you guys were apparently puling at each other's hair for solos and now you guys are attached at the hip" Then I gave him a hug

"Well do you know what you did that know one else did?"

"What?"

"You gave me courage and that means a lot more to me then any of those girls"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Then we kissed and I leaned back on the car as Blaine started nibbling on my neck receiving moans from both of us. Then we sadly broke apart and went in the house to snuggle and continue what we started

The next few days were crazy I spent practically every living moment with Rachel because she insisted on the musical being perfect.

"Ok so while everyone is singing "Can't Stop the Beat" at the end we kiss and it ends there"

"I know Rachel!"

"Ok just warning you that we will have to kiss"

Then she faced me and I beat down my arms wrapped around her waist and her arms close to my sholders and our lips got closer and they were about to meet then my door flew open revealing my dad ok this is awkward why does this happen to me?

"Oh sorry to interrupt it's getting late"

"Sure dad come on Rachel I'll walk you out"

"Thanks"

She said goodbye to my dad and Carol and when the door closed I said

"We were practicing for the musical" I said in my defense

"I know I was just surprised that's all"

"Dad you have walked on my kissing a girl before"

"Yeah but that was 3 years ago then you meet Blaine so I didn't expect you to be kissing another girl"

"Yes I kissed Brittney then I almost kised Rachel dad it's not a big deal! It's not like we actully have feelings for each other" Then Finn came in

"Are you sure Rachel dosn't have any feelings for you?"

"Oh my god why does everybody think were dating! Just because I hang around with her a lot"

"You guys link arms hold hands and she even kissed you on the check a few days ago!"

"I do that with Mercedes!"

"She had a crush on you!"

"Until I told her I was gay!" then I left to go to my room

**Mercedes POV**

I was doing my homework then I got a text from Rachel I told her to text me with details on the practice with Kurt

**So close to kissing then his dad walked in**

**That ****must have been awkward! ** I texted back

**Just a bit oh no he probably thinks were dating now**

**Half the glee club thinks that!**

**Really?**

**Well you guys would make a nice couple in a weird way wait... do u like Kurt?**

**NO! I admit he is very cute but I don't see the point in crusing on someone who cant feel the same way about me**

**... thanks**

**oh right you like him sorry **

**It's fine I have to go see you later**

Rachel is lucky I wonder what it would be like to kiss Kurt oh well Algebra fun!


End file.
